<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer Sutherland escreveu sobre nós by Choientist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811758">Spencer Sutherland escreveu sobre nós</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist'>Choientist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Love, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Music, Songfic, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lidar com o término estava sendo difícil e Inuzuka Kiba esforçava-se ao máximo para não deixar a cabeça pirar de tanta saudade que sentia. Cada mínimo encontro com Hyuuga Hinata e seus longos cabelos escuros deixava o rapaz destruído, choramingando pelos cantos e tentando à todo custo conseguir a atenção dela.<br/>Ficava ainda mais complicado quando as músicas do Spencer Sutherland berravam nas caixas de som e pareciam zombar do coração machucado de Kiba em todos os lugares que frequentava. </p><p>Mas, talvez, fossem um sinal...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eu só quero o meu pedaço de pano preferido de volta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Música do capítulo para quem quiser: https://youtu.be/0qsAeS2lJZY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That's my sweater (my sweater)</p><p>Why the fuck you got it on?</p><p>We're not together (together)</p><p>Should've let that shit at home”</p><p> </p><p>Era a última sexta-feira do mês, o dia oficial para jogar boliche com os amigos e a namorada.</p><p>Bom, ex-namorada.</p><p>Seria mais um dos milhares de encontros marcados que teríamos depois do término, já que continuávamos frequentando os mesmos lugares e mantendo amizade com as mesmas pessoas. Eu não sabia lidar muito bem com mudanças, Hyuuga Hinata também não. E — apesar do clima estranho que pairava entre nós — a rotina de passeios divertidos permanecia a mesma. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto à ceder o seu lugar ao outro, então nos encontrávamos com frequência e fazíamos de tudo para agir com uma naturalidade mecânica.</p><p>— E aí, vai querer um combo? — Shikamaru questionou, me arrancando do transe em que estava. A música tocava em meus sentimentos e as luzes piscantes funcionavam como uma hipnose barata, assim eu conseguia me perder em pensamentos com mais facilidade do que gostaria. Olhei-o segurando a sua bandeja contendo dois lanches, um balde enorme de batata frita e o copo transbordando de refrigerante, quase me convencendo a comprar o mesmo que ele. Mas um incômodozinho no meu cérebro fazia também o meu estômago ficar agitado e sem fome.</p><p>— Você viu a roupa que a Hinata ‘tá usando? — Expus a minha angústia sem rodeios, não precisava fingir que estava bem quando eles estavam por perto. Voltei a observar a Hyuuga e suas amigas sentadas na bancada da lanchonete, cochichando e gesticulando com fervor de tempos em tempos. Ela olhou para mim apenas uma vez — por mais que não fizesse nem quinze minutos que havia atravessado as portas de entrada —, porém tinha certeza de que sabia muito bem que eu a encarava com a maior cara de besta, ansioso para protagonizar alguma cena de filme clichê romântico. </p><p>Como poderia ser diferente? Não podia me culpar por ser tão emocionado e abobalhado. O meu jovem coração de 16 anos nunca havia sofrido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Nem quando achei um artigo aleatório na internet falando que o Alf de “O ETeimoso” foi capturado pelos militares no último episódio da série consegui chorar tanto como na semana em que Hinata e eu terminamos.</p><p>Aquela tarde quente de uma terça-feira ficou gravada na minha memória e eu a repetia diversas vezes antes de dormir. Foi um término quase combinado, ambos estávamos cansados da rotina repetitiva de 6 meses de namoro, e concordamos em experimentar outros amores. Na hora que ela disse que precisava conversar e explicou que sentia que não éramos um casal, que não agíamos como tal, o meu cérebro imbecil não conseguiu pensar em solução alguma. Eu só desisti, não queria mudar a nossa relação. Tantas vezes escutei que amor de colégio não dura e são muitos raros os casos que dão em alguma coisa; “puppy love” são só os hormônios da idade gritando dentro da gente. Eu não queria me entregar de vez e ficar decepcionado quando tudo acabasse, tanto amor em vão. </p><p>Minha irmã depois explicou que em uma relação precisa haver equilíbrio e eu não quis ceder a minha comodidade para agradar a minha namorada, por isso não deu certo.</p><p>E também que eu precisava demonstrar mais o que sentia, sem pensar no depois porque me arrependeria por não ter tentado. </p><p>Só que na hora eu fiquei quieto e foi por tal que Hinata insistiu que terminássemos, e eu — com o orgulho um tanto ferido — aceitei com veemência, argumentando que não queria que ela ficasse com ciúmes de mim enquanto eu tentava algo com outras garotas.</p><p>Conclusão: a única garota que eu queria era ela e minha irmã tinha toda a razão — eu estava 100% arrependido, envergonhado e com medo de tudo o que sentia pela Hyuuga. </p><p>— O que tem?</p><p>— Aquele é o meu suéter! — Respondi com o tom de voz um tanto exaltado, puxando a própria blusa escura que vestia e a sacudindo. — É o meu suéter, cara. Eu sabia que não tinha perdido ele. Por que ela ‘tá usando? </p><p>— Ela nem deve saber que é seu. — Shino alegou com um tédio absurdo na face; quase forcei o resto do lanche que ele comia em sua goela. Não era a resposta correta naquele momento. </p><p>— Impossível. — Shikamaru rebateu antes que eu o fizesse. Senti os meus olhos cada vez mais arregalados, esperando que ele comentasse sobre a obviedade da situação. — Tem um “K” enorme no meio e um cachorro nas costas. </p><p>— E foi ela quem tricotou para mim! — Eu não sabia dizer o que mais me incomodava naquilo tudo. O meu coração agitado ao vê-la tão linda usando algo que me pertencia, a lembrança de quando ganhei o suéter de aniversário ou a falta de atenção que ela me dava. Qual é, eu estava sofrendo!</p><p>— É só um pedaço de pano, por que você se importa tanto?</p><p>Senti o meu sangue ferver com a falta de tato de Shino, ele conseguia me irritar cada vez mais. Abri a boca para argumentar, mas não encontrei palavras boas o suficiente para expressar com exatidão o que eu queria que ele entendesse. O Nara riu de mim, fazendo “não” com a cabeça alguma vezes. </p><p>— Oi, rapazes. Podemos começar? — Temari sentou na cadeira vaga ao nosso lado, dando um leve tapa em meu braço para que eu prestasse atenção nela e deixasse de enforcar o Aburame com os olhos. Hinata estava mais atrás, ainda sem olhar diretamente para mim, arrumando o maldito suéter no corpo.</p><p>— Bonita a roupa. — Comentei meio desesperado para que fosse notado, falando mais alto para que tivesse a certeza de que ela me ouviria. Sentia-me lamentável, de dar pena...</p><p>— Eu sei, e é bem confortável. — Deu um sorriso mínimo para mim, depois envolveu o próprio corpo com os braços e se balançou levemente. Aquele momento poderia ficar eternizado como sendo algo bom e fofo, todavia a minha felicidade durou pouquíssimo. </p><p>— Ainda bem que eu insisti para que ela não jogasse fora. — Ino sorriu divertida ao abraçar a amiga. Senti o meu rosto cair e todos da mesa olhavam para mim, esperando alguma explosão. A Yamanaka sussurrou um “ops, exagerei” após alguns segundos em silêncio. </p><p>Passei a odiar aquele pedaço de pano, a me odiar por ser um bundão e a odiar o fato de que ela estava tão bem sem mim. </p><p>Praguejei baixo qualquer coisa que nem eu entendi e levantei-me, caminhando apressado até a pista.</p><p>— Vamos jogar logo! </p><p>Ela podia estar vestindo o meu suéter preferido, mas eu ganharia dela no boliche. O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra eu não sabia, porém era o que mais fazia sentido no momento.</p><p>Eu precisava extravasar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eu fico inseguro e isso me deixa doente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Música do capítulo: https://youtu.be/VyHxSb5VSDs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me what you want, anything at all</p><p>I just need to know now</p><p>Are you freaking out?”</p><p> </p><p>O que mais um jovem cansado do ensino médio pode fazer em Konoha a não ser passar o dia todo no clube e torrar debaixo do sol?</p><p>— Deixa que eu bato! — Temari gritou com desespero, me deixando desestabilizado, e em seguida me empurrou para bater a bola no meu lugar. Jogávamos no mesmo time, mas a competitividade e a energia dela eram insuperáveis. Eu não conseguia acompanhar, por isso muitas vezes só deixava ela passar por cima de mim e fazer a jogada que queria para ganharmos. Diferente do time de boliche, no biribol nos dividíamos de outra forma: eu, Temari e Hinata contra Shikamaru, Shino e Ino. </p><p>— Falta só um ponto para eles ganharem. Vamos, vamos. Façam alguma coisa! — A loira alta tentou nos animar ou ameaçar, não sabia dizer ao certo. Revirei os olhos enfezado. </p><p>— Como se você fosse me deixar jogar... </p><p>Tentei voltar para a minha posição de defesa e enquanto passava por Hinata — que era responsável pelo ataque — percebi que ela ria para mim. Tentei conter a animação por ter conseguido arrancar uma gargalhada dela; estava lutando para conseguir a sua atenção há um tempo. Repuxei os lábios em um sorriso de lado, pronto para soltar uma piada, mas quando abri a boca a maldita bola acertou a minha cabeça e perdi toda a postura. </p><p>— Presta atenção, Kiba! — Temari voltou a gritar, grudando nas minhas orelhas e me chacoalhando com força. Fiquei ainda mais zonzo. — Eles acabaram de ganhar porque você não presta atenção.</p><p>Foquei nos outros três se abraçando e tentando pular em comemoração dentro da água. Dei de ombros, sem dar a mínima importância. O meu objetivo já havia sido alcançado.</p><p>— Você ‘tá bem? — A voz doce de Hinata sobressaiu toda a bagunça dos meus amigos e dos outros presentes no clube. </p><p>— Nada que um milk-shake não resolva. — Sorri divertido, sentindo cada pedacinho do meu corpo derreter e depois congelar enquanto os olhos claros dela me miravam cuidadosos. — O de morango é mais eficiente do que qualquer remédio já inventado. </p><p>— Você sabe que isso é mentira! — Fingiu-se de ofendida, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo de modo teatral. — O de chocolate sempre será a melhor opção. Leite combina muito mais com o sorvete de chocolate. </p><p>Enquanto listávamos os nossos motivos e defendíamos o nosso sabor preferido de milk-shake, um grupo conhecido de colegas se aproximou. </p><p>E, ah, não fui capaz de esconder o meu descontentamento quando vi a cabeleira loira de Uzumaki Naruto pular na água e emergir do nosso lado. Logo Rock Lee e Sarutobi Konohamaru também invadiram o nosso espaço, acabando com qualquer conversa ou diversão que tínhamos minutos atrás. </p><p>— Ei, Ino... Temari! Vocês dois, venham aqui. — Começou a chamar os meus amigos para mais perto com um movimento de corpo exagerado. Troquei um olhar semicerrado com Shikamaru, que bufou incomodado também.</p><p>Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio nos encarando. Aqueles três eram bem conhecidos pelo ego inflado e por terem conquistado algumas medalhas de futebol para o colégio, e a mistura dessas duas coisas só podia resultar em figuras excêntricas como eram. Nossos grupos não se misturavam, pouco interagíamos em qualquer lugar que nos encontrássemos, e aquele súbito interesse na gente não me cheirava bem. </p><p>— Cara, todo mundo sabe que o meu aniversário ‘tá chegando e eu faço questão que vocês compareçam. — Naruto passou os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos e sorriu brilhante. Com certeza devia estar se achando maravilhoso demais. — Sábado que vem na minha casa.</p><p>— Vai ser do caralho! — Konohamaru vibrou e, como uma mosca pousando na minha sopa, começou a esfregar uma mão na outra. Ele tinha essa mania irritante de xingar a todo instante, parecia uma criança que havia acabado de aprender o que eram palavrões. </p><p>— Obrigada. — A Yamanaka respondeu por nós, simpática. Esperei que eles saíssem dali, o que não aconteceu nem com toda a forte reza mental que eu fazia. </p><p>— Você vai, né? Garanto que vai se divertir muito na festa. — Uzumaki se aproximou um pouco mais de Hinata e recebeu um aceno afirmativo como reposta. Eu sabia que não estavam ali à toa. — Vamos, está calor demais. Eu vou pagar um milk-shake para as meninas. </p><p>— Se vocês quiserem acompanhar... — Rock Lee e seu cabelo de tigela completaram, no entanto estava mais do que óbvio que nós três não éramos bem-vindos.</p><p>— Deixa pra outro dia. — Murmurei desgostoso. </p><p>A Hyuuga olhou-me por um tempo, tinha uma feição estranha, quase como um pesar em seus olhos. Sorri minimamente, forçado; havia perdido a vontade de ir até a lanchonete do clube e nem mesmo a mistura de leite com morango seria capaz de me animar. </p><p>Os seis saíram da água e nos deixaram sozinhos para trás. Shino e Shikamaru quase me carregaram até as cadeiras de sol, estavam tão enfezados quanto eu.</p><p>Joguei-me de barriga para baixo e comecei a relembrar a última sexta. Depois do jogo de boliche Hinata perguntou se eu queria o meu suéter de volta, comentou que havia pensado em me devolver antes, mas gostava dele, e também que Ino só estava brincando. Pedi para que ela cuidasse bem dele e fui embora. O nervoso por quase tê-lo perdido para o lixo foi abafado pelo pensamento de que ela ainda o teria, de que talvez ficasse sentindo o meu perfume nele e sentia-se bem ao lembrar de mim.</p><p>Eu estava tentando dar um espaço para que ela percebesse que eu gostava dela de verdade, como namorada e companheira. Não queria que ela tivesse a impressão de que eu estava brincando com os seus sentimentos e que teríamos uma relação ioiô; queria ser levado à sério, do jeito que ela havia pedido.</p><p>Por Hinata eu tentaria ter calma para me expressar de forma direta e clara. </p><p>— Você ‘tá fodido. — Shino constatou depois de uma meia hora que estávamos na mesma posição. Olhei-o de soslaio, tentando entender sobre o que falava e voltar à realidade. Busquei as suas esferas zombeteiras por detrás dos óculos escuros verdes que cobriam quase o seu rosto todo — ele parecia um besouro —, todavia não consegui nenhum contato visual. Só me era exposto o sorriso quase cômico do Aburame. </p><p>— O que aconteceu?</p><p>— Boa sorte, camarão. — Foi o que me respondeu, fazendo menção com as mãos para que eu me virasse. </p><p>Foi aí que eu percebi a merda. </p><p>Tentei me mexer e um gemido sôfrego saltou de dentro de mim sem que eu me desse conta, no mesmo segundo os meus olhos ficaram ardentes e aguados. O calor subia, especialmente, das minhas costas.</p><p>— Eu não acredito que você esqueceu do filtro solar! — Shikamaru se deu ao trabalho de levantar da outra ponta e vir rir de mim, quase cuspindo na minha cara contorcida. Ele fez um movimento provocativo, tentando me tocar, e eu dei um berro tão desesperado que foi capaz de acabar com a sua brincadeira rapidinho. Ainda sim, os dois continuavam rindo. — Toda vez é a mesma coisa, ele nunca aprende. Esse menino é mais teimoso que uma mula. Olha só...</p><p>Eu continuava de barriga para baixo e contava apenas com a visão periférica para entender o que acontecia à minha volta. Vi três pares de pernas próximos a nós, não precisei racionar muito longe para saber quem estava ali para observar a burrice e rir de mim também. </p><p>— Kiba! Eu devo ter um creme hidratante para te ajudar. — Ino avisou antes de sair correndo. Escondi o meu rosto entre os braços, dividido entre gargalhar ou chorar. Os outros murmuravam entre si e eu me mantive alheio, desaproveitando os minutos de dor e queimação.</p><p>— Posso passar em você?</p><p>Abri os olhos de supetão e acenei com a cabeça agitado, temendo que Hinata se arrependesse de ter oferecido ajuda caso eu demorasse demais para responder. Com pouco esforço as meninas empurraram a minha cadeira até estar debaixo do grande guarda-sol e sentaram conosco, iniciando um papo animado que eu não queria participar no momento. </p><p>Senti o gelado do creme em meio a todo o fogo e não contive um suspiro. Ela continuava se preocupando comigo e cuidando de mim. Por que eu tive que ser tão bundão mesmo? </p><p>— Você devia ter mais cuidado. — Resmungou ela enquanto esfregava as minhas costas. Sorri por cima do ombro, fazendo pouco caso. Os dedos finos encostavam na pele com certa pressão, mas traziam um grande conforto. — Não é a primeira vez que esquece do protetor.</p><p>— É sempre bom inovar. Vermelho é o novo preto. — Brinquei me sentindo instantaneamente muito melhor. Era a primeira vez, em muitos meses, que a Hyuuga encostava em mim e agia de forma mais natural; estava tão gostoso que quase acabei pegando no sono. </p><p>— Eu... Ahn... Você vai na festa do Naruto? — Indagou incerta, depois de um tempo, ainda massageando a minha vermelhidão. Contorci o rosto em uma careta, pensativo. </p><p>— Acho que sim.</p><p>— Que bom. — E aquela resposta com um visível alívio na voz foi o suficiente para me deixar flutuando nas nuvens. Fechei os olhos e me deixei embalar na música aconchegante que saía das caixas de som.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eu ainda estou apaixonado, mas tem muita coisa acontecendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Música do capítulo: https://youtu.be/iVLWKrNSwdQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But I’m afraid that you’d hate me if you knew that I’ve become sensitive</p>
<p>It’s true</p>
<p>But even if you do,</p>
<p>None of this has been about you“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O mercado estava lotado e eu só queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Estava com os fones de ouvido, mergulhado na música e em meu próprio mundo, enquanto carregava aquele carrinho com a mais extensa lista de compras que minha mãe já havia feito. Sal grosso, pimenta preta, arroz, maçã, cenoura...</p>
<p>Fechei os olhos um instante, apoiado em uma das prateleiras, exausto só de pensar que eu teria que lavar todos os legumes e frutas, organizar os enlatados no armário e terminar o trabalho de geografia assim que chegasse em casa.</p>
<p>— Inuzuka! — Os fones foram arrancados de mim com um forte puxão e quase tive uma síncope tamanho o susto que levei. — Estou te chamando há horas.</p>
<p>A Yamanaka encarou-me com fingida irritação, cruzando os braços e bufando. Imitei sua postura, tentando disfarçar o meu coração ainda assustado. Percebi que a loira não estava sozinha; um bando de garotas do colégio estavam espalhadas pelo corredor, conversando alto e segurando vários pacotes nos braços.</p>
<p>Procurei por cabelos longos e escuros, contudo Hinata não parecia estar ali. Acenei com um sorriso medíocre para duas colegas ali perto para disfarçar a decepção na minha cara. </p>
<p>— O que eu perdi? Qual é a da reunião das Superpoderosas? — Resolvi perguntar, relaxando a postura. As minhas costas coçavam como o inferno, podia sentir a pele descascando conforme eu me mexia. </p>
<p>— Vamos fazer uma noite do pijama na casa da Sakura.</p>
<p>— Mas estamos no meio da semana.</p>
<p>— E daí? Tem que ter dia certo para se divertir? — Sua voz soava desacreditada e tive que rir. Ela não estava errada. </p>
<p>— O que vocês vieram comprar?</p>
<p>— Ah, muitos doces e uns refrigerantes. Vai ser demais! </p>
<p>— Sabe, eu até poderia comparecer e animar a festa, mas hoje o dia ‘tá bem cheio. — Apontei para as compras e dei de ombros. </p>
<p> — Que peninha de você. Força, guerreiro. — Provocou enquanto saía rápido de perto de mim, logo grudando em outra menina e sumindo para outro corredor. Fiquei rindo sozinho por um tempo, até enfiar os fones de volta e continuar a minha tarefa para chegar cedo em casa. </p>
<p>Não demorou muito para eu ser interrompido de novo; em dose dupla. O celular tocava e outra figura conhecida se aproximava.</p>
<p>Temari vinha até mim com os braços cheios e um sorriso gigante, mas atendi a ligação da minha irmã primeiro. Resmunguei para indicar que estava ouvindo e fui atropelado por palavras desesperadas: </p>
<p>— Roubaram o Akamaru! Estava levando-o para a clínica, mas parei em casa antes e deixei o vidro do carro aberto demais, ele... — Ela fungou. — E-Eu só tive tempo de ver um cara forte o chamando e grudando na coleira dele, depois os dois saíram correndo. Eu nunca vi aquele homem na vida, não sei por que o Akamaru foi com ele. </p>
<p>Eu devo ter ficado pálido porque a loira jogou tudo o que carregava no carrinho, em seguida segurou o meu ombro esquerdo. A sua felicidade diminuiu ao ponto de me encarar com a boca em linha reta. </p>
<p>— Kiba, ‘tá tudo bem?</p>
<p>Olhei melhor para ela e neguei, a mão que segurava o aparelho começou a tremer. </p>
<p>— Eu vou procurar de carro. — Hana avisou e eu continuei calado. — Vai à pé pelas ruas, talvez ele sinta o seu cheiro e lute para voltar. O homem não deve estar longe, toma cuidado, por favor. Já liguei para a polícia. </p>
<p>Desliguei o telefone de qualquer jeito, me desesperando ainda mais. Eu queria gritar! </p>
<p>— O que aconteceu? — Minha amiga tentou mais uma vez, virando-me para que eu a olhasse de frente. Senti os meus lábios formarem um pequeno bico involuntário, construindo um choro. </p>
<p>— Akamaru... foi raptado.</p>
<p>— Como assim?</p>
<p>— Eu preciso encontrar ele. Eu preciso!</p>
<p>Larguei tudo para trás e saí esbarrando nas pessoas, sem fazer questão de pedir desculpa. Chamaram pelo meu nome, mas eu continuei correndo. Olhei pelo estacionamento, pensando em qual caminho seguir. O foco era apenas no meu cachorro grande e branco, nada mais importava.</p>
<p>Corri para a esquerda, fazendo o trajeto que me levaria para casa. Eram poucas quadras de distância, talvez ele ainda estivesse por perto e pudesse me encontrar, como minha irmã disse. Eu não pouparia esforços para enfrentar aquele homem — quem quer se fosse o infeliz — e recuperar o meu melhor amigo peludo. O filho da puta que teve a coragem de o roubar ia pagar caro por isso, muito caro! </p>
<p>Eu só conseguia pensar no pior. Akamaru esteve comigo em todos os momentos da minha vida; bons, médios e ruins. Era ele quem me consolava e me deixava feliz. Nada podia acontecer com ele.</p>
<p>Ganhei-o dos meus pais, logo que nasci, e desde então nos tornamos parceiros. Quando o meu pai começou a trabalhar em outra cidade e comecei a encontrá-lo cada vez menos em casa, foi Akamaru quem esteve ao meu lado e conseguiu me animar para que eu levantasse todas as manhãs.</p>
<p>Atravessei a rua correndo, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. O movimento de carros, bicicletas e pedestres era grande naquele horário; estava rodando há 15 minutos que pareciam se arrastar em horas e eu me afundava cada vez mais em pensamentos perturbadores. Não havia encontrado minha irmã, um carro de polícia ou qualquer cachorro. </p>
<p>O celular tocou e eu o atendi aflito, sem olhar quem ligava. A minha vista ainda estava embaçada, de qualquer forma. </p>
<p>— Kiba, achamos o Akamaru. — Ino comunicou e parei no lugar. Eu nem havia imaginado que ela poderia estar o procurando também, junto com as outras meninas depois que me viram fugir do mercado. Elas nem sabiam o que estava acontecendo, podiam estar correndo perigo também. E se o homem estivesse por perto e tentasse algo?</p>
<p>Respirei fundo, tentando normalizar o meu estado.</p>
<p>— Onde vocês estão?</p>
<p>— Na praça perto da sua casa.</p>
<p>Voltei a correr, dessa vez mais ansioso e preocupado. Os meus pés ardiam com a força que eu fazia para chegar mais rápido, só que eu não me importava. Temari, Ino e Hinata estavam sentadas no banquinho da dita praça. Akamaru — alheio ao meu desespero e ao fato de que eu quase havia tido um infarto — estava deitado aos pés delas. Parecia bem, sem coleira alguma no pescoço. </p>
<p>Olhei para o lado e vi dois policiais parados na rua, com um um sujeito forte algemado ao lado deles. Senti o sangue ferver e as mãos tremeram um pouco mais, contudo eu só queria focar no que era importante. O cuzão teria o que merecia depois; não queria nem pensar qual era a finalidade dele ao tentar raptar o meu cachorro, mas impune ele não ficaria. </p>
<p>Comecei a chamar por Akamaru pulando e arquejando ao mesmo tempo. Feliz em me ver, o desgraçadinho veio ao meu encontro com o rabo elétrico e a língua de fora. Com certeza devia estar achando tudo divertido, como um passeio de domingo no parque.</p>
<p>Ajoelhei-me para abraçá-lo enquanto esgoelava vários “muito obrigado, eu amo vocês” para as três meninas. Encarei-as finalmente com um misto de emoções dentro de mim e comecei a chorar. Eu não era capaz de formar qualquer outra frase coerente, entretanto elas pareciam entender toda a minha gratidão. </p>
<p>— Somos suas amigas, estamos com você em qualquer situação. — Temari assegurou, abaixando-se para me envolver em seus braços. Logo Hinata e Ino fizeram o mesmo; ficamos os quatro agarrados ali no chão. </p>
<p>— Não faz mais isso, cara. — Murmurei enterrado no pescoço peludo do canino, agarrando-o com toda a força que eu tinha. Vi os dedos finos de Hinata passearem dos meus braços até o meu cabelo e solucei alto, deixando o choro de alívio sair sem vergonha alguma até a última gota. Ela afagou o meu pescoço e couro cabeludo com delicadeza, como fazia quando éramos namorados.</p>
<p>Era um momento muito forte que com certeza ficaria gravado em mim para sempre. </p>
<p>Eu só queria continuar aproveitando o amor das minhas amigas, o carinho especial da Hyuuga e os pelos macios do Akamaru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. E você ainda questiona por que meus olhos estão vermelhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO6OnGJBF_E</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now I can't think of anything else</p><p>Ask me if I'm okay</p><p>If I'm honest, I just can't tell</p><p> </p><p>O salão de festas dos Uzumaki’s era bonito e grande, coisa de gente rica mesmo. Haviam duas mesas no centro com gigantes panelas fumegantes recheadas até a borda de comidas variadas, assim como sucos, refrigerantes, sorvetes e doces. Tantos tipos de comida que eu não fazia ideia do que eram feitas ou de onde vinham; a única coisa que me importava era encher a barriga de delícias até sair rolando contente daquela festa.</p><p>— Eu preciso experimentar mais um doce. — Hinata avisou extasiada, saindo acompanhada de Temari com os seus pratinhos vazios de porcelana. Enfiei um pedaço de carne inteiro dentro da boca e passei a observar melhor a morena de longos cabelos brilhosos. </p><p>A Hyuuga sempre conseguia me surpreender com a sua beleza oriental tão agradável aos olhos; estava mais linda do que nunca. Usava uma blusa preta, meio transparente, repleta de brilhos prateados que pareciam imitar estrelas no céu escuro. Ainda podia sentir o seu perfume floral grudado em mim; ele parecia me fazer companhia desde o momento em que ela havia me abraçado forte ao me cumprimentar.</p><p>Na verdade eu me sentia simples até demais comparado à todos naquela festa. A jaqueta vermelha e a blusa branca não me faziam destacar demais, apesar de eu ter gostado quando me olhei no espelho antes de sair de casa. Agora sentia-me levemente deslocado. </p><p>Os meus amigos estavam muito bem produzidos com joias cintilantes e roupas adequadas para um desfile de moda, e eu nem queria muito estar ali para começo de conversa.</p><p>— Fui delicadamente enxotada de lá. — Temari voltou reclamando para o nosso lado, me arrancando do redemoinho de autodepreciação em que eu me encontrava. Busquei por Hinata e a encontrei conversando com Naruto ao lado da fonte de chocolate meio-amargo. </p><p>— O cara parece um abutre em volta da carne. — Apesar de ser uma analogia extremamente desnecessária, Shino tinha razão. O garotão loiro não passava de um jogador, tanto na vida real quanto na vida amorosa. O clichê do estudante popular ser um tremendo babaca com as meninas era mais do que verdadeiro no caso dele. Quando ainda namorávamos foram poucas as vezes que ele demonstrou interesse em qualquer um de nós. Agora que eu e Hinata estávamos solteiros, ele misteriosamente queria se aproximar mais do nosso grupo. </p><p>Revirei os olhos tão forte que por um momento achei que nunca mais voltariam ao normal.</p><p>Naruto encarava tudo na vida como uma conquista, um prêmio...</p><p>Os rumores sobre como ele enganava e mentia para as pretendentes eram fortes no colégio. Enganar e conquistar a Hyuuga seria mais uma medalha para a sua coleção de garotas. </p><p>E eu tinha certeza de que Naruto não queria apenas um beijo.</p><p>— Esse convite tão aleatório para a festa de aniversário nunca me cheirou bem.</p><p>Concordei com a Yamanaka e enfiei mais um pedaço de carne na boca, mastigando com violência. Éramos cinco pessoas incomodadas observando fixamente qualquer movimento suspeito do aniversariante, talvez prontos até demais para atacá-lo. </p><p>Com muita sutileza Hinata o empurrou e deu alguns passos para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles. Sorriu dura, sem deixar que a felicidade chegasse até os olhos tão bonitos. Suspiramos em uníssono quando ela voltou para o nosso cantinho com os seus doces. </p><p>— O que acham de uma partida de Mário Kart? </p><p>Assim, as horas começaram a passar com certa rapidez enquanto jogávamos. Shino nunca foi muito ágil com videogames, mas naquela noite ele estava surpreendentemente ganhando as colocações mais altas, o que rendia vários tapas e xingamentos entre nós. Apostávamos até que ele havia sido substituído.</p><p>Porém, antes de terminarmos mais uma rodada e o Aburame poder gritar para o mundo que havia ganhado 15 vezes seguidas, todas as luzes do salão se acenderam e a música parou. Como se tivesse sido ensaiado, o lugar todo ficou em um silêncio tenso e as cabeças começaram a virar, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>— Galera, infelizmente vamos ter que terminar a festa mais cedo. Os vizinhos estão reclamando muito do barulho, mas vocês são fodas! — O microfone fez o favor de trazer a voz já rouca do aniversariante para todos nós. Relanceei o horário, ainda era 23:38. </p><p>— Bando de animais. — Konohamaru berrou e retorci o rosto com nojo. Era para ser um elogio? Para o resto das pessoas parecia que sim, elas gritavam em comemoração como resposta.</p><p>Sem disfarçar o meu contentamento, puxei o celular do bolso e mandei uma mensagem para a minha mãe pedindo para que viessem me buscar. Rápido, de preferência.</p><p>— Você vai com quem? — Perguntei para Hinata enquanto nossos amigos desligavam o jogo e se aprontavam para saírmos dali. Ino carregava consigo um copo de plástico cheio de doces; praguejei baixinho por não ter tido a mesma ideia antes. </p><p>— Não sei. É... É muito incômodo vocês me deixarem em casa?</p><p>Discordei. Era caminho e eu jamais a deixaria sozinha naquele lugar. </p><p>Entramos na fila atrás das outras pessoas, prontos para irmos embora. Tinha as minhas mãos nos ombros da Hyuuga, massageando com delicadeza e me sentindo mais apaixonado do que nunca. Ora ou outra ela olhava para mim, rindo e se contorcendo com o carinho. Parecíamos namorados de verdade!</p><p>Passamos ao lado do anfitrião e fomos parados por sua pergunta impertinente: </p><p>— O meu tio vai nos levar pro cinema, você vem? — Novamente o sorriso de galã tomava conta de sua boca cheia de dentes brilhantes. Bufei com visível irritação. </p><p>— Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro ir embora com o Kiba. </p><p>O seu sorriso meigo dirigido somente à minha pessoa aqueceu o coração. Endireitei a coluna com orgulho, deixando-a me guiar para fora da casa. Estiquei os braços para que pudesse envolver o corpo dela de lado, tanto para a proteger da brisa gelada da noite quanto para tê-la mais próxima de mim. </p><p>— Esse momento merece um registro. — Shikamaru lançou a indireta e apertei mais o meu enlaço na Hyuuga, esperando pelo flash da câmera do celular. Ele riu para mim, compartilhando da minha felicidade, e se aproximou para sussurrar no meu ouvido enquanto apontava para a imagem já enviada para mim: — Me agradece depois, hoje você gasta o seu tempo sorrindo para a foto. </p><p>Ficamos não mais do que cinco minutos ali no frio e logo o carro dos meus pais estacionou na nossa frente. Despedi-me dos meus amigos com um abraço em cada um, em seguida abri a porta para que Hinata pudesse entrar. Senti os olhos do meu pai — que dirigia — em cima de mim com certa curiosidade. Sorri para ele, dando de ombros. </p><p>— Oi, minha linda. Como você está? — Minha mãe praticamente cantou, não escondendo a felicidade em ver a morena comigo de novo. </p><p>— Muito bem, e a senhora?</p><p>As duas engataram em uma conversa amena, falando sobre o colégio, a família e as férias que estavam chegando. Eu não prestava muita atenção nelas, estava mais concentrado na música melancólica que tocava baixinho na rádio. </p><p>Estava sendo uma noite boa. Muito boa. Eu não esperava que as coisas dessem tão certo como estavam dando; parecia que tudo estava se encaixando como deveria.</p><p>Hinata falava e falava, mas eu não ouvia a sua voz direito. O meu coração estava derretido demais com a beleza dela — ali do meu lado — para me deixar voltar à realidade. Parecia como a cena de um filme, ela se movia em câmera lenta e brilhava sob as luzes brancas dos postes. </p><p>Passei a mão na boca disfarçadamente, podia jurar que estava babando mesmo. Demorei a perceber que já estávamos na frente da casa dela. </p><p>— Obrigada pela carona. — Deu um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe e em seguida na minha. Depois de dar um leve apertão no ombro do meu pai, saltou para fora.</p><p>Suspirei contente, entretanto sentindo que estava faltando algo. Eu precisava deixar claro as minhas intenções e o momento parecia tão certo... Eu devia arriscar?</p><p>— Hinata, espera! — Alcancei-a em poucos passos e a segurei em meus braços, hesitei por um instante. Os seus olhos me encaravam com visível antecipação, aguardando os próximos movimentos que eu faria. E, então, eles não me olhavam mais, já que ela havia os fechado com delicadeza. </p><p>Era tudo o que eu precisava! </p><p>Tomei seus lábios com os meus em um beijo doce e carinhoso. Os seus braços rodearam o meu pescoço e as minhas mãos descansaram em sua cintura enquanto as nossas bocas acarinhavam-se. </p><p>— Durma bem. — Sussurrei ao me afastar, depois a dei um selinho inocente. Sem esperar sua resposta, corri de volta para o carro, praticamente implorando para saírmos dali. De repente senti-me como um pré-adolescente dando o seu primeiro beijo, e saber que meus pais estavam — provavelmente — assistindo àquilo me deixou ainda mais encabulado. Só que a minha alegria permanecia inabalável. </p><p>Arrisquei olhar para trás antes que estivéssemos longe demais e a vi sorrindo para nós, abraçando a si mesma. O sorriso era tão grande que até quando viramos a esquina conseguia o ver. </p><p>O meu não estava diferente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eu construí essa casa e você a tornou o seu lar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8Hik8pGlQI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It may sound strange, but I feel like I've known</p><p>That you were coming, that you'll never go”</p><p> </p><p>— Eu acho que esse trabalho não vai ter fim. Por que a Kurenai me faz odiar História da Arte Moderna com tanta facilidade? </p><p>Larguei todas as canetas coloridas em cima da mesa com certa violência e recebi um olhar tão furioso pelo meu descuido que rapidamente arrumei tudo no estojo. Não evitei dar um sorriso muito sem graça — e ao mesmo tempo gentil — para fugir de alguma bronca. </p><p>A Hyuuga estava vestindo o uniforme do colégio ainda e os cabelos estavam um tanto embaraçados em volta do rosto, no entanto ela não poderia estar mais perfeita aos meus olhos. Eu ficaria o dia todo falando sobre quão linda, inteligente, esforçada, bondosa e caridosa ela era sem me cansar nem por um segundo. </p><p>Depois do beijo na frente da casa dela foi impossível não pedir perdão por ter sido tão babaca e me confessar sem parar. Ajoelhei-me uma, duas, três vezes... Até que a morena se deixou convencer e acreditou em mim, aceitou o meu pedido para que voltássemos com um sorriso tão bonito que me deixava arrepiado só de lembrar. Fiz muitas promessas que com toda a certeza cumpriria, passei a apreciar cada segunda com a sua companhia doce e valorizar todas as juras de amor que trocávamos. Eu queria ser inteiro. Com ela.</p><p>— ‘Tô varado de fome...</p><p>Ficar muito tempo sem conversar qualquer bobeira com a minha menina me deixava angustiado. Eu não era assim; pelo menos não quando começamos a namorar pela primeira vez. </p><p>Com os olhos estreitos, Hinata suspirou fundo e voltou a escrever no grande cartaz. A apresentação do nosso trabalho só seria na semana seguinte, no entanto ela queria deixar tudo pronto para que não ficasse ruim e feito na pressa. Eu só concordava, cada dia mais achando tudo lindo o que saia da boca dela.</p><p>O que eu podia fazer? Era um verdadeiro imbecil apaixonado, cada vez mais evidente para todo mundo o quão caidinho eu estava. </p><p>Deixei-a sozinha por alguns minutos e fui até a cozinha de casa. Separei um pacote de bolacha doce, cortei uma maçã pequena e fiz rapidinho um suco de laranja. Equilibrei tudo nos braços e voltei contente. Coloquei o café da tarde na frente dela, ganhando um selinho animado e um abraço como agradecimento. </p><p>Enquanto eu comia a maçã, observava toda a delicadeza da minha namorada; uma verdadeira princesa. Logo as bochechas dela ficaram rosadas e eu sorri. Hinata estava começando a se acostumar com os meus olhares intensos e babões em cima dela.</p><p>Eu estava diferente. Gostava de estar assim — inteiramente entregue — e ela também. </p><p>— Você é o melhor. — Afirmou, segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos e dando vários beijinhos pelo meu rosto. Derreti-me sem igual; dos pés a cabeça virei uma gelatina. Desde que me deixei apaixonar por Hinata, a minha pose de menino mau não existia mais.</p><p>Dez minutos se passaram no mais completo silêncio e ela ainda estava absorta no maldito trabalho. Só via suas mãos correrem pela cartolina branca com confiança no que fazia, mas eu estava cansado daquilo. Não estava completamente satisfeito com os selinhos rápidos, queria mais.</p><p>Aumentei o sorriso com os meus pensamentos amorosos. Nem mesmo Akamaru ficava próximo de nós, talvez cansado de toda a melação que éramos. Os nossos amigos também tinham seus momentos; apesar de felizes com a volta, éramos um pouco demais para que eles pudessem nos aguentar sem reclamar. Shino e Temari conseguiam ser campeões nas provocações assim que nos aproximávamos, no entanto Shikamaru e Ino abafavam os comentários ácidos dizendo que éramos perfeitos. Os meus pais quase soltaram rojões na sala de casa quando contei que estava namorando a Hyuuga de novo; a minha irmã abraçou-me tão forte que fiquei dolorido por um tempo. Era gratificante saber que tínhamos tanto apoio e gente torcendo por nós. Eu não sabia o que seria de mim sem eles. </p><p>Pigarreei um pouco mais alto sabendo que a distrairia ao fazer tanto barulho e tanta bagunça. Voltei a abrir o estojo e peguei uma caneta para bater na mesa de vidro repetidamente. Estava sendo cada vez mais difícil segurar a risada.</p><p>— O que foi? </p><p>— Isso tudo é muito chato. Que tédio, cara! </p><p>— Para de reclamar, Kiba. — Grunhiu em meio a uma risada, claramente entendendo onde eu queria chegar. — Precisamos terminar o quanto antes. </p><p>— Eu sei, mas já adiantamos bastante. E prometo ficar quieto se você deixar isso de lado por vinte minutos e deitar ali comigo. </p><p>Eu não era capaz de resistir à Hinata e sabia que ela também não resistia à mim. Agora que estávamos juntos de verdade, não precisava de muito esforço para que um dos dois cedesse por um tempo para deixar o outro feliz, éramos bem equilibrados, e acredito que isso era o mais gostoso da relação. Além dos beijos e carinhos, claro.</p><p>Segurei sua mão direita, tão quente e macia, e a puxei com delicadeza para a cama bagunçada. Deitamos ainda em silêncio, saboreando a companhia um do outro e deixando a minha música preferida tocar ao fundo. Não podia ser mais agradável.</p><p>Hinata se encaixava muito bem entre meus braços, e eu era do tamanho perfeito para a envolver com carinho. O meu perfume amadeirado combinava com o floral dela, assim como os seus olhos claros iluminavam os meus escuros.</p><p>Puxei o seu queixo para que me olhasse e antes que me perdesse demais naquela imensidão encantadora, juntei nossas bocas. O nosso beijo era quente, mas também inocente; carinhoso e gentil quando necessário, e também de tirar o fôlego. Era único como nós. </p><p>— Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, né? — Confidenciei baixinho, um tanto acanhado e ainda meio sem ar, porém com plena confiança no que dizia. — Eu te amo. </p><p>— Eu te amo também.</p><p>Sorri abobado com a sua resposta. Eu sabia que não era besteira adolescente e agradecia muito aos céus por terem me dado mais uma chance para provar todo o meu amor. </p><p>De todas as minhas certezas, a que mais me deixava animado era de que o meu artista favorito ainda cantaria no dia do nosso casamento. Inuzuka Hinata era um nome muito bonito e eu seria 100% capaz de compor milhares de músicas para ela, mesmo sem ter a mínima ideia de como fazer isso. </p><p>Talvez Spencer Sutherland resolvesse escrever mais um álbum sobre nós, com a minha ajuda. E dessa vez com músicas mais felizes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>